


Five times Tony wet the bed in front of an Avenger

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Send me some if you like, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the one time he wet it in front of all of them! :D Pepper is in here too but shhhh...</p><p>A request I had done for the lovely Harleyquinzel. I regret nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Tony wet the bed in front of an Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> So yeah, title and summary pretty much say it all.
> 
> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: See title. :P Also this was a request/trade for Harleyquinzel (Forgive me if I have spelled that wrong!). If you guys have any requests for something Avenger-y, shoot it to me! I don't bite and CLEARLY have very few limits. I should probably be questioning that but anyways, on with the story!

 

0.

It started after Afghanistan. EVERYTHING started afghanistan, if he really thought about it. He didn't know if anyone was even bothering to look for him, or if demands had been made. His father set the precedent that Stark Industries did NOT negotiate, so just like when he was a kid, he saved himself.

 

However, no one really prepared him for the aftermath. Namely the nightmares and all their lovely details. The first night was the worst. He was alone, in the dark, and it was too much like that fucking cave. He woke with a tightness in his chest (Which may have been that piece of tech that he had yet to examine), and he was soaked with sweat. And piss. He may or may not have ripped a pillow at that realization.

 

It hadn't happened since he was five. Jarvis (The real Jarvis) had been there to help him make it better. Thank God the AI was just as wonderful. He just hoped Pepper Didn't find out.

 

1.

It took about two days for Pepper to figure it out. Her accomplice being the maid. She decided to face him head on.

 

"Tony can we talk?" She asked.

 

"Can't talk, busy," He mumbled, trying to keep himself from crashing and falling asleep. He was on day three. If he just managed to solve this-

 

*Click!* "What are you busy with?" She asked in that utterly fake professional voice.

 

Tony glared at her. "What do you want?"

 

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" She asked, straight to the point.

 

"I have too been sleeping!" He argued.

 

"Uh huh. JARVIS, when was the last time Tony slept?"

 

"Nearly three days ago Miss Potts," The AI happily supplied (Well, as happily as an AI got anyways).

 

"Leave JARVIS out of this! What is this REALLY about Pepper?"

 

"......The maid came by today," She said. "Or did you forget that too?" Tony's eyes shot open wide, before he whimpered. "You can talk to me you know. You've been through a lot lately."

 

"Doesn't fucking matter. I'm a grown-ass man, not some sissy baby who can't keep his fucking bed dry," He muttered, trying to fight the tears in his eyes.

 

Pepper thought very carefully, before finally saying, "What if we worked out a solution?"

 

"I'm not wearing any-"

 

"You didn't let me finish," She said firmly. Tony shut his mouth. "JARVIS can keep track of anything right?"

 

Tony scoffed. "That would be an understatement," He growled.

 

Pepper smiled. "What if he helped you wake up at night, hmm? Like every few hours."

 

Tony looked at her skeptically. "No diapers?"

 

"Nope." He nodded before yawning loudly. "Come on. You've been up far too long."

 

2.

Things got better after Pepper knew. And her system worked. REALLY worked. But palladium poisoning.... kind of messed with his head. He signed the company over to Pepper as fast as he could. Then he'd met Natalie. But.... something was off with her. Then Monaco. That was the biggest clusterfuck to ever clusterfuck. He drank himself silly, literally. Probably not the best choice considering the God damn palladium posioning was currently ravaging his kidneys. He'd been in diapers for weeks because of it, not that he was about to admit it. But lo and behold, the one time he forgets to put one on, he's in a foreign country with his maybe-girlfriend cleaning up his messes. Which meant....

 

"Mr. Stark, wake up." Shit, Pepper's assistant, Natalie.

 

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes before puking into a trash can that Natalie pulled out of nowhere. That's what tipped him off. The only person he'd seen move that fast had been.... Agent Coulson. "Thanks," He said, his voice gravelly with a hang over. And then he'd tried to move out of bed, and was bombarded with the scent of his own piss. His cheeks reddened.

 

"I'll take care of it," Natalie said. "Happens to all of us."

 

And little did he know, Natasha had woken up to the same mess that morning too. That stayed between them even after the Avengers was a thing.

 

3.

Bruce was as patient as they came. Which was good, because Tony was very trying at the best of times, and a flat out bulldozer of annoying at his worst. When Bruce had been met with him in the lab that night/morning though, he knew something was off.

 

"Hey Tony," He said, announcing his presence so the man wouldn't freak out.

 

Tony grunted, turning back to his work. It was one of those days then. And... It was early. TOO early. The only reason Bruce was down here at three in the morning was because he needed to stabilize something before bed. When Tony was down here like this.... it usually meant one of three things.

 

"Want some hot chocolate?" Bruce asked, knowing that it usually helped Tony unwind.

 

"No, have coffee," Tony said, gesturing strangely to the mug beside him. Tired then. That ruled out one option.

 

"You know it's late. Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie?" Bruce suggested.

 

Tony seemed to debate this a moment. Before shaking his head with a whimper. "Don't want to sleep," He said.

 

"Nightmares?" Bruce asked knowingly. Tony started to nod his head yes, but then suddenly started shaking it no. And was that a blush on his cheeks? That ruled out the other option.

 

"Bad night?" Bruce said gently. Tony nodded. That was their secret code phrase for "I wet the bed." And both of them were free to use it. "Do you need anything?"

 

Tony seemed to pause and seriously debate whether or not to lie, before he finally said, "Hug?" Bruce smiled. This, right here, was why he liked Tony so much: They were practically twins when it came to how fucked up they were.

 

4.

Steve Rogers was.... Captain Fucking America, as tony so often liked to point out. So no, he had not told anyone how hard waking up in the future had been. He'd been scared to even move into the tower after DC. Especially after DC. What he saw... What had happened with Bucky.... It was a lot. So much that he may have ruined his mattress. He panicked. He had no way to fix it, and all his smarts had flown out the window. He panicked, cleaned himself up, and then balled everything up. He had to make it to the laundry chute, which was.... on Tony's floor. Fuck.

 

He had no choice though. He had managed to get into the elevator and off without incident but then... He bumped into someone. Sheets and bedclothes landed on the floor, and two very big brown eyes landed on two panicking blue ones.

 

"I-I can explain!" They both said, before stopping, and quirking their heads to the side.

 

"Did you...?"

 

"No!" Tony answered defensively. "I-I just spilled some... Uh...."

 

"Me too," Steve shrugged. He wasn't about to push. His cheeks were pink as he shoved the laundry down the chute. Tony looked at his toes, before Steve grabbed his hand. "I won't tell if you won't."

 

Tony nodded frantically.

 

"There's uh.... just one thing."

 

"The mattress?" Tony said knowingly. Steve nodded, his cheeks radiating red. "Don't worry. I'll fix it."

 

5.

Clint probably was the closest to Tony on the scale of "How bad did New York fuck me up?" Still, he wasn't about to talk. To ANYONE. At least not sober anyways. Which was why he was currently stealing Tony's liquor. Or rather just downing whatever her found without bothering to watch his back.

 

The sight Tony walked in on was enough to make him both laugh out loud and burst into tears. Clint honestly looked like Tony felt. And then there was the puddle he was sitting in. "J, mind summoning Nat?" He asked.

 

"Nooo!" Clint whined, clinging tigher to the bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Sh'll be mad a'me."

 

"And why will she be mad?" Tony asked, grabbing a few rags from the kitchen before sitting next to Clint.

 

"Not wearin' 'tection," He mumbled.

 

"Protection?" Tony questioned.

 

"Huh. S'pos'd a'wear diapers like a fuggin-"

 

"CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON!" Natasha shouted.

 

"Shhh, inside voice," Clint said, holding his head.

 

"How much have you HAD?!" She growled.

 

"Not a lot," Clint slurred.

 

"You finished my bottle of champagne Clint," Tony said.

 

"W's good," He hummed.

 

Tony shook his head. "Loki fucked him up this much?"

 

Natasha glowered. "Remember our deal Stark."

 

"Hey, you think I'm about to tell everyone our dear archer pissed himself? Speaking of which, whatever he's in is no good. If this is a regular thing, I can-"

 

"NO."

 

"Yesss!" Clint whined and, as if to add insult to injury, the puddle around him grew, and he whimpered.

 

Natasha sighed. "Just.... help me get him upstairs."

 

+1.

It had been a hard battle. It had hit too many personal notes. They had all showered, and then ended up together on the common floor. Food had been ordered, and he was just... too tired to fight it anymore.

 

The next time he awoke, it was Bruce shaking his shoulder.

 

"Hey sleepy," He smiled.

 

"Hi?" Tony said cautiously with a yawn. "Why'd you wake me up?"

 

"Dinner showed up. We thought you might wanna clean up before you ate?"

 

"But I already-" Tony stopped short. That's when he felt the icky wetness clinging to his legs. He whimpered, seeing everyone was still around. He blushed scarlet, trying to fight the tears in his eyes.

 

"Don't cry," Bruce said gently. "How many times have you had my back after the other guy..."

 

"And then we could talk about how you helped me after Loki," Clint said with a blush. Natasha was silent beside the archer, but Tony had helped her too, in his own silent way.

 

"Come on, up you get," Steve said. "I'll get the couch." _To say thanks for the help with the mattress_ was unspoken, but Tony heard it. He slowly moved to his feet, grateful for the friends he had. They were all a little messed up. But they all had each other's back. And his.

**Author's Note:**

> Super corny ending, I know. Also I'm gonna delay "We could be heroes" since I am posting this. Kudos and feedback are welcome and I will see you guys on Saturday! :)


End file.
